


The Wrong Number

by HiyokoVen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Disease, F/M, Funny, M/M, Must protect these babies, domestic abuse, phone, romantic, texts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-08-09 05:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16443605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiyokoVen/pseuds/HiyokoVen
Summary: Sometime a simple "Hey" can change a person's life, but Remus never really believed it. You can read such things from books. Romantic phrases to give hope to people who have the possibility of wishing something better. But his life was what it was and, in all honesty, he didn't think that rule could ever have a value to him.----------------Mentions to deseases and domestic abuses. If you are sensitive to these kind of things, please don't read this fanfiction----------------I don't own Harry Potter's world and all its characters, they're just JK Rowling's.





	1. Not James

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Il Numero Sbagliato](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16443062) by [HiyokoVen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiyokoVen/pseuds/HiyokoVen). 



 

**Hello and thank you!**

**I hope you'll enjoy reading this fic!**

**-Mentions to deseases and domestic abuses. If you are sensitive to these kind of things, please don't read this fanfiction-**

**I don't own Harry Potter's world and all its characters, they're just JK Rowling's.**

* * *

* * *

 

(Unknown Number – Moony)

 

Sat – 20/10/18

 

20:41 – **Hey!**

 

20:47 – **Heeey?**

 

20:50 – **Are you ignoring me?**

 

20:54 – **For real?!**

 

20:59 – **C'mon, answer me!!**

 

**-Missed call-**

 

21:05 – **You will NOT ignore me forever, you git!**

 

21:07 – _First of all: I suggest you stop immediately_

 

21:07 – **Ffs, finally! You cannot abandon me like this, y'know?!**

 

21:09 – _Secondly: Instead of filling me with your messages, you could tell me who you are, for example._

 

21:10 – _Wait, what? Abandon you?_

 

21:13 – **Abandon me, exactly! And don't play innocent, you perfecly know who I am! You abandoned me with this stupid git just 'cause you'd to run after the ginger one! And now I had to borrow Peter's,** _ **Peter's!**_ **, phone to write you, since you left mine in ur car 'cause "You don't need it"! Do you have any idea how long it will take me to return the favour to Wormtail?! You know how much he cares about this bloody I-Phone.**

 

21:13 – **Come get me!**

 

21:14 – _You got the wrong number, I have no idea what you are talking about._

 

21:15 – **Are you kiddin' me?! And since when do you write that well??**

 

21:16 – _Shouldn't I?_

 

21:17 – _I told you got the wrong number. I don't know who you are and I don't know who Peter and Wormtail are._

 

21:18 – **...Aren't you James?**

 

21:19 – _NNNope, sorry for you._

 

21:20 – **Can't be possible? Doesn't this number end with 436?**

 

21:21 – _435_

 

21:22 – **Fuck, it's true**

 

21:23 – _Yep._

 

21:24 – **Fuck**

 

21:24 – **I didn't mean to**

 

21:24 – **Shit. I'm sorry**

 

21:25 – **It's just that I got stuck with a greasy-git in this party and Peter is drunk af and James just disappeared somewhere with Evans, probably.**

 

21:26 – _Just call the number that ends with 436?_

 

21:27 - **Oh, yeah, well**

 

21:28 – **Exactly what I was going to do!**

 

21:28 – **Not 'cause you told me to**

 

21:30 – _Haha? Yeah?_

 

* * *

 

(Unknown Number – Moony)

 

Sun – 21/10/18

 

01:18 – **I made it!**

 

01:20 – _Pardon?_

 

01:21 – **Oh, I'm the guy from before! I've rescued my phone and I'm alive.**

 

01:22 – _Interesting. My sleep isn't anymore._

 

01:23 – **Ur always in that bad mood?**

 

01:25 – _Well, I was having one of my best dreams ever, then you've woken me up._

 

01:26 – _Also, you haven't introduced yourself very well yesterday. Also, you haven't even told me who you are. How could I not be in a bad mood?_

 

01:27 – **You talk a lot, to be one just woken up...**

 

01:28 – _These are the problems of who's conscious from the very first time._

 

01:29 – **Pfft, that cannot be possible. No one is coscious when they've just woken up**

 

01:30 – _I won't waste my time trying to convince a stranger._

 

01:31 – _Goodnight._

 

01:31 – **No, wait!**

 

01:32 – _What do you want now?_

 

01:33 – **Well... I'm sorry, really...**

 

01:34 – **I didn't mean to insult you nor anything**

 

01:35 – **I was just... nervous around James. Well, not just around him, around my brother that was at the party too, and I've also seen Snape and then my cousin. A lot of things, okay?**

 

01:36 – **I don't even know why I'm telling u these things... But just for u to know that I didn't mean to, and I didn't mean to wake you up**

 

01:38 – _Oh... Err... Don't worry, I get it. No problem_

 

01:39 – **Are you saying you accept my apology??**

 

01:40 – _Uhm, sure?_

 

01:41 – **WOAH, AMAZING! It's the first time it actually happens!**

 

01:41 – _What...?_

 

01:41 – **Nah, nothing!**

 

01:42 – **G'night!**

 

01:42 – _...you too?_

* * *

* * *

 

**_A special thanks to Sara, my lil' precious patootie._ **

**_Another special thanks to Hanna, my incredibly patient friend._ **

 


	2. Of broken fingers and funerals

**You're still reading! Thank you!**

**I hope you'll enjoy reading this fic!**

**-Mentions to deseases and domestic abuses. If you are sensitive to these kind of things, please don't read this fanfiction-**

**I don't own Harry Potter's world and all its characters, they're just JK Rowling's.**

* * *

* * *

 

(Unknown Number – Moony)

 

Sun 21/10/18

 

10:13 – **HEEEEEY!**

 

10:14 – _You again._

 

10:15 – **Good mornin' u too, ehh?**

 

10:16 – **I've apologized yesterday, yeah? U could be more gentle than this**

 

10:17 – _...Yeah, maybe you're right._

 

10:18 – _**Maybe?!**_ **I'm** _ **always**_ **right!**

 

10:19 – _Eheh... Sorry, it's just that the thought of a stranger having my number isn't the best_

 

10:20 – **But I'm not a stranger. Not from yesterday! <3**

 

10:20 – _Are you serious?_

 

10:21 – **Indeed, very sirius ;)**

 

10:22 – _...Alright. You could start telling me your name, maybe._

 

10:23 – **I gave u a clue. I told u I'm very sirius!**

 

10:24 – _So what?_

 

10:25 – **Oh. Bloody hell. Gotta go, cya!**

 

10:26 – _Oh. Bye._

* * *

 

 

(Unknown Number – Moony)

 

Sun – 21/10/18

 

13:05 – **Save me, pls**

 

13:06 – _You never give up, do you?_

 

13:06 – **Never.**

 

13:07 – **But, for real! My parents have just forced me to get dressed up, just 'cause of this freaking Sunday lunch.**

 

13:08 – _Can't you ask James to call you so you can walk away?_

 

13:09 – **I wish I could! It doesn't work anymore, tho**

 

13:10 – **And if they find out that I'm using the phone again, they'll break my fingers again**

 

13:11 – _Again..??_

 

13:12 – **I was kiddin'. Anyway, I'm bored to deeeeeeeath!**

 

13:13 – _Maybe if you make a wish right now, it'll come true_

 

13:13 – **??**

 

13:13 – **AH, it's 13:13!! ERRRRRR-**

 

13:14 – _Too late._

 

13:14 – **Damn!**

 

13:14 – _You'll be dressed up all the time, and with no phone. Everyone will talk about the guy died of boredom. A disgrace._

 

13:15 – **It was nice meeting u. Will u talk at my funeral?**

 

13:15 – _Absolutely._

 

13:16 – _"I've talked to him for one day. He insulted me and he told terrible puns, but he was a good guy."_

 

13:17 – **I'm touched. Will you wear suit and tie for me?**

 

13:17 – _Of course not._

 

13:18 – _I'll have sweatpants and my pyjama shirt on to honor you._

 

13:19 – **Wonderful boy! Where have you been so far??**

 

13:20 – _My house is in an unknown universe, no one has access to it unless they contact me getting the wrong number._

 

13:21 – **!!!! So I am one of the lucky few!**

 

13:21 – _You, Frank and my hamster._

 

13:22 – **Hold on. Your hamster got the wrong number and so it found u?**

 

13:22 – _It's a clever hamster._

 

13:23 – **I wanna meet it**

 

_-Hamster pic-_

 

13:24 – **Is he actually sleeping in your sleeve??**

 

13:25 – _Yup, and I'm trying my best to not make it slip while I'm writing you._

 

13:26 – **Hahaha! It mustr wkjklasf dlfj**

 

13:26 – **jffh**

 

13:26 – **ais23 sfff**

 

13:26 – _?_

 

13:30 – _Everything okay?_

 

14:00 – **I'll tallk to yu later , sso rry**

 

14:01 – _Okay... But are you alright??_

 

 

The same day, while he was waiting for the nurse to call him for his routine checkup, he caught a glimpse of a guy walking alone to the exit of the hospital and texting with his right hand, because the other one was in plaster. A moment later, his own phone vibrated in his pocket and, taking it out, he saw a new message from that unknown number:

 

17:15 – **I'm alright!**

 

* * *

**_Another special thanks to my patootie, Sara, and to my wonderful and patient friend, Hanna._ **

 

 


	3. Dreams and reality

**Hey, you're still here! Thank you!**

**I hope you'll enjoy reading this fic!**

**-Mentions to deseases and domestic abuses ( _Especially in this chapter!!_ ). If you are sensitive to these kind of things, please don't read this fanfiction-**

**I don't own Harry Potter's world and all its characters, they're just JK Rowling's.**

* * *

* * *

 

 

He saw him that night. He couldn't see his face, but he knew he had long black hair. But there was something wrong, too... In the way he was holding his right hand, trembling and begging him to stop.

Stop.

_Stop._

He couldn't understand why, though. He wasn't hurting him, he'd never hurt him, a guy he didn't even know.

Yet he saw his right leg moving slowly, and then kicking the guy's broken hand, violently.

His scream echoed in his brain. With horror, he heard his own voice explode into an evil and satisfied laugh.

 

* * *

 

Mon – 22/10/18

 

(Unknown Number – Moony)

 

9:26 – _I think I've dreamt of you._

  
9:28 – **Ohhhhhhhhh, gmornin', princess! Ofc you've dreamt of me, bout time too!**

  
9:29 – **What've you dreamt??**

  
9:29 – _It wasn't a happy dream._

  
9:30 – **r u kiddin?! It was a dream bout ME, babe.**

  
9:31 – **must be happy!**

 

9:32 – **CMONCMONCMONCMONCMON CMOOOON!**

 

9:34 – **Answer meeeeee! Y can't just say "I dreamt bout u, u were so cool" nd then silence!**

 

9:35 – _I've never said "you were so cool"_

 

9:35 – **So what??**

 

9:36 – _Well, I..._

 

9:37 – _I think I've seen you at the hospital, yesterday._

 

9:42 - **???**

 

9:42 – **Naaaah, impossible! I had the lunch thing w/ my family, I told ya!**

 

9:43 – **I don't even know where u live, could be anyone, couldnt it?**

 

9:44 – **what bout your dream?**

 

9:44 – **Tryin' to avoid the question, aren't ya??**

 

9:45 – _Listen. I only know that I saw a guy with his hand in plaster. I saw him taking the phone and texting someone. A moment later a your new message came in my phone._

 

9:46 – **It could be anyone, y'know? I was having my lunch with my family, a very big family. So a lot of witnesses**

 

_-Answer to the message of: Unknown number._

_Time: 13:26, Yesterday_

_**"Hahaha! It mustr wkjklasf dlfj"** _

9:46 – _So what's this?_

 

_-Answer to the message of: Unknown number._

_Time: 14:00, Yesterday_

_" **I'll tallk to yu later , sso rry** "_

9:47 – _And this? Half an hour later, also._

 

9:48 – **I was with my cousin! She's 3 years old, she likes to take my phone!**

 

9:48 – _And I am the Queen Elisabeth._

 

9:49 – **V good, Your Majesty. Would you like to tell me what** _ **you**_ **were doing at the hospital in the early afternoon?!**

 

9:51 – _That's none of your business._

 

9:51 – _Tell me why you've gone missing for such a long time._

 

9:53 – **None of ur business.**

* * *

 

He raised his eyes from the cell the second he heard someone knocking on the door. He didn't even need to say "Come in", because his mother stormed it without waiting for it.

As always.

"Remus, darling, still in the bed? Come on, breakfast is ready!" She said, and then he saw her gaze dropping on the cell he was holding. "Are you using that again? Can I know who are you talking to, at least?"

_No. No, you can't._ He would've wanted to answer like this.

Sighing he decided that he didn't really want to argue with her too, so he put the phone on the nightstand.

"To nobody. I found a game with interesting riddles, that's it." He lied quickly and moved away the blankets.

"Using that thing all the time is not healthy for you."

"Sorry, mum."

As if that could've killed him.

Another thing was killing him, and it was worse than a half broken cellphone.

His face was probably reflecting his thoughts, because his mother made a total disapproving look, but she strangely decided to not press him further.

"I'll wait for you in the kitchen. And don't bring that thing."

"Okay."

He waited for his mother to walk away, even if she left the door opened as she wanted to say "I will know if you close it", and he checked the phone again. No new messages, and the unknown number was offline.

Better this way.

He had to deal with too many idiots in his short life, and he didn't need others on his way.

Anyway, he would've never admitted that he felt his heart crushing, and just because he thought he could never receive another message from that unknown guy that had wrote him just two days earlier.

That was more than he could ever remember receiving in the last week.

He hadn't a lot of friends.

He stood up and his surrounding began immediately to move. He put a hand on the wall and closed his eyes, thinking over and over again that it was all okay, he was fine... That the doctor said there wasn't any worse and that he needed to move a tiny bit more, again.

"You were doing just fine the last week, weren't you?" Remus whispered to himself, trying to ignore the dizziness and the growing nausea. "You will be fine again... But please, _please_... Let's go to eat something."

He really missed a full meal in his stomach.

Once everything was safe and still around him, Remus began to move his hand from the wall, testing his balance with a little step. Then, finally certain he wouldn't have fallen right away, he walked to the kitchen.

The smell of bacon and eggs were in the air and he could feel his stomach growling immediately.

"Oh, finally you're out of that bed!"A deeper voice exclaimed, definitely not his mother's.

"Yes, dad." Remus replied, more or less simultaneously with his mum that was saying. "You know it's your fault if he is in that bed!"

"My fault?! So it's my fault now?!"

And Remus was already too tired to handle that fight once again. Since when they had discovered his disease, not a day went by without a fight. And they almost seemed to choose every time he was in the same room as them. More than once, Remus suspected they were trying to make him feel guilty, maybe without even realise it.

Trying to kinda keep a low profile, while they were still arguing, he took his bacon and eggs from the table and the glass of orange juice just next to them, then he began to walk slowly back to his room.

"Where are you going?" His mum's voice.

Obviously.

"In my room." He aswered tentative.

"Come back." His father's voice, now.

And then they teamed up, out of nowhere. Aware of having no choice at all, Remus turned around slowly just to walk back and to put the plate and the glass on the table.

His mother seemed now all concerned and he could feel inside him that a motivational speech was coming

In fact, as soon as he sat down, she opened her mouth.

* * *

 

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK!"

Fuck.

He dropped his gaze on his little brother that was all stuck to his leg and was trembling as a little leaf. He had to find a way to calm him down, or they'd have been in serious trouble.

He grabbed his brother's little fists and he gently forced them to loose his grip, then he crouched down with a smile.

"Reg, don't worry. Do I seem afraid at all?" He asked in a whisper. They didn't have to be found.

"I-I c-can't see you a-at all!" Regulus answered.

Shit.

He took a deep breath squeezing his brother's tiny hands in his one viable.

"Well, then I'll tell you. I'm not afraid. You didn't get hurt that much, get it? You're totally fine, and now I'll bring you to the doctor that will fix you right away."

He didn't really know how he managed to keep his voice still and cheerful, as if there was nothing wrong... As if Regulus hadn't swollen and bruised eyes, so much he couldn't see.

"A-And how d-do we g-get there?" The child asked, all trembling. "S-She d-doesn't w-want us to!"

"She didn't want me to go to get my hand fixed, remember? But I went anyway, and now I'll be okay in no time." Sirius patiently said.

To be honest, he was feeling more and more anxious. What if he was seriously injured? What if it wasn't just swelling?

The noise of heels coming down the stairs reawaken him and, without thinking twice, he wrapped his arm around the child and he lifted him holding him tight.

"Hang on me." He said him and he felt his little legs wrapping around him and his tiny hands hanging on his shirt.

He came out of the heavy curtain, behind which they had been hidden for those five minutes. Sirius wanted to bring his little brother close to the light to better see his eyes.

He looked around and for a moment he considered to use the front door, but he ruled it out quickly. It was too exposed to the stair, the woman would've seen them immediately. Not to mention the stupid alert system she had installed exactly on that door. It rang as hell whenever someone pass by that door without the key needed to stop it, and they needed to first gain the key from her. Not an option at all.

Then he stormed to the kitchen where he knew there was the back door, without alarms nor keys and all of that for a clear and unpleasant reason that came for them as soon as they entered the kitchen.

"Do the gentlemen Black want to get out?" Kreacher questioned with a saccharine voice.

Kreacher was an old little and crooked man with a yellowish skin, he had lost all his hair and that hadn't really helped his appearance already nasty. In fact, he had a large, snipe nose, and two big, poppy-out ears. His eyes were watery blue, and they were probably the last ugly thing of him, to be gentle.

He had worked for the Black family for years now, someone rumored he had worked for them even before Mr. Black was born. His personality was exactly as his physical appearance was. Nasty. And a bit vicious too, since he loved to obey Mrs. Black sadic orders... He would've never let them out.

"Get out of my way, Kreacher!" Sirius snapped trying to quickly avoid the little man.

But, even if he was really old, he was quick too and he planted himself in front of the door with a satisfied grin.

"The ma'am didn't give you the permission to go out." He said.

The ma'am in question must have heard the fuss in the kitchen, because the sound of her heels echoed throughout the house, more and more close.

Sirius wanted to say something like “My brother is hurt, git!” or “The ma'am can shit herself, then.”, but he could hear the ticking of the countdown in his head. His mother was coming, and he knew very well that Kreacher, which couldn't count on his physical strenght, was trying everything to make him talk and waste time.

Holding his little brother tighter, Sirius pushed aside the little man using the other arm and he gritted his teeth when his hand sent him pain right in the brain.

“Piss... off!” He growled managed at least to move him the little that was enough to open the door with a well-aimed kick.

Once outside he stumbled, but he didn't allowed his little brother to fall from his arms and he got up quickly, feeling his heart bursting. He ran back to the street.

Fortunately, a bus stopped in that moment at the stop bus, close to them, and Sirius jumped inside.

The bus started leaving lazily, and its slow rocking dropped a terrible tiredness on the boy who let himself to fall on the first seat available, holding Regulus on his legs... And he slowly melted into tears, bitterly thanking the heaven that Reg couldn't see him in such a moment of weakness.

* * *

 

Mon – 22/10/18

 

(Unknown Number – Moony)

 

10:55 – **Help me.**

* * *

* * *

 

_**To Sara, my love. To Hanna, still patient and amazing.** _

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Save these precious little babies.


End file.
